


The mirror crack’d from side to side

by AKA (TyeDyeBoogers), TyeDyeBoogers



Series: GabeNath Halloween Prompts 2020 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt night, Spooky, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyeDyeBoogers/pseuds/AKA, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyeDyeBoogers/pseuds/TyeDyeBoogers
Summary: Something happened to the mirror.Written for the GabeNath Book and Art Club Halloween Collection.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: GabeNath Halloween Prompts 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994158
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	The mirror crack’d from side to side

Gabriel looked blankly at the fogged up mirror. Bundling his damp towel into his hand he wiped the condensation from the glass with a god awful squeak. The glass fogged up again as soon as it was clean, but cleared enough so that he could brush his hair back. 

_ Crash _ . The mirror shattered before his eyes. 

“Nathalie?” His fear audible in his voice.

“What? Oh.” She leaned close inspecting it. Her fingertips brushed the surface then looked at them in shock. “The glass isn’t broken.”

Gabriel joined her, both framed in the shards, but not alone. Green eyes stared back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: the mirror was broken, but the glass was whole. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
